Tolta
Age: 24 Alliance: Demons Appearance Tolta has sandy blonde hair that often appears to be messy and unkempt. Tolta has a rather normal face, which some may even go as far as to compliment, but, nothing out of the ordinary with crystal blue eyes, slightly pale skin and sometimes growing some stubble. Tolta has a strangely masculine build, with slightly below average muscles, but having enough power to lift around heavy objects and possibly deliver a swift punch. Tolta is often seen wearing relatively normal clothes, most often containing some sort of chemistry joke. Apart from this, Tolta has quite a basic and not out of the ordinary appearance, apart from the runes that are engraved onto his forearm and chest, which have a strange fluidity to them, spiraling on his forearms like bandages while shimmering a scarlet red color, then re-appearing on his chest appearing in a meshed shape, with what could be perceived as a collection of bandages, a syringe, or some other medical shape on his chest that also shines with a vibrant, scarlet red color. The glow is faint, and so is usually not seen through his clothes. Personality Tolta is quite a passionate person in many aspects. He takes his work very seriously, as he perfectly toils with chemicals, creates a new medicine or simply mixes a few things together. Tolta is also passionate with people, as well. He tends to always help a person in need, no matter the situation or the context. There are very few exceptions he makes to this rule, which leads to Tolta being a help to the enemy and often an enemy to his own friends. Despite how this might result in his poor treatment, Tolta continues to be dedicated to helping others. Due to this, he is also pretty good at being friendly. Although at first he will wear a cloak of innocence and shyness, this is easily overcome if enough socializing is done, but, Tolta will still always be conscious of the feelings of the other person, being sure to attempt to never harm, offend or disturb them for his own reasons, mainly being that he usually cannot bring himself to see others in dismay. His world and his own feelings lay in the hands of others. If they appreciate his efforts then he will feel happy, although if they insult his profession, skills or simply his ethics he will slump into a depression. Overall, Tolta will be seen as a happy, cheerful person, who is often accused of altering his own personality based on the personality of the person he is speaking to at the time. Tolta is often worried of new people, as well as large groups of people. Tolta doesn’t get angry too easily, but, is often made sad rather quickly, which is not an attractive trait. Backstory At a young age, Tolta was pretty well off. Pretty good family, nice father who did respectable work, mother who loved, and a sister who stayed home most of the time with Tolta's mom. Tolta, at around age 8, was interested in the wide world of potions. He saw medicine in action whenever his parents would give it to his sister, who would have been 15 at the time. Tolta enjoyed the thought of some wonderful liquid, pill, or anything, which could help someone. If there was just some sort of potion that could help only one person in the world, and Tolta was the guy who made it, he would feel successful. When the years progressed, Tolta also grew an interest in all thing medical AND alchemical. He was exposed at a young age to images of potions, bandages, and a variety of beneficial medicine. At this older age of 12, Tolta still was contained in his own world. While he pushed himself away from the things that went on between his greater interests and his sister, he stayed in his own room, toiling with what he had been given. A small set of objects, a vial, a small mortar and pestle, along with a jar. With this, Tolta was enthralled more than any 12 year old boy should ever be! He made up potions, one where it would churn in your stomach and give you flame-breath, and some where you would drink the gloopy mixture and it would patch up any internal wounds as it worked its way through the body. All of these fantastical ideas cascaded through Tolta's head, working their way into an imaginary world where all of his hard work with medicine and potions was real, and he was respected beyond doubt. For the next few years, until his 15th birthday, Tolta was still a recluse boy, staying mainly in his room, only briefly peeking out, to reassure his relationship with his family, and maybe to inquire about his sister, if his family let him. Tolta was repeatedly assured that she was fine, and that one day one of Tolta's own potions could help her get back on her feet. This...this was a good thought. One day he could help her out, which would make her thankful, and Tolta could even get one or two compliments slipped in. The thought of compliments drove Tolta insane, they were, at one point, his only reason to continue his existence; they were the spoken confirmation that his efforts were being appreciated. Because of this, he continued, steadily growing older and being allowed more and more equipment, and sometimes even ingredients! He had no idea where it was all from, but, he was so happy to have such a gift. Every time he boiled, stirred and mixed, he had a shockingly strange sense of nostalgia. He felt that either he had seen these potions before, or maybe these were the ones he imagined before, taking a semi-realistic form. Who knows, that was about 10 years ago, anyway. And so, when Tolta was at the good age of 18, he practically reached his pinnacle of making his pepper potion which gave any meal a great taste, and a salve which most of the time helped a wound to heal. With this, he was rather content. At this age of life especially, Tolta felt inclined to get out of his room more. Because of this, he even wandered out of his room to see the sunlight that rarely met his gaze, let alone his skin. His pale skin was vulnerable to the sunlight, and so he only went out for brief excursions, re-adapting himself to the outside world he knew barely anything about. He regrew his relationship with his father, who by now was out of work, despite looking fine to Tolta. His mother was regularly lethargic, rarely smiling, which confused Tolta. Maybe it was his fault, he came out of his room for once. He had no idea if this was the reason or not, he was in a state of confusion. After this, he suddenly had a burst of interest with what has been happening in the time he had been mainly in his room. Was this because of him, that his family had seemingly gone into this state? He wondered about his sister, thinking that maybe this was the point in life that his research reached a pinnacle, where he could give some of his medicine to his sister. He finally deemed himself ready to help another human being with his work, and he was ecstatic! He bounded to the room of his mother, gripping tightly to some ointment he has recently made which can instantly cool down or heat up a part of the body depending on how it is applied. He began to explain this to his mother, and how it might be of help to his sister. After his long and meaningful presentation of his first ever medical product, his mother...burst into tears? Was she happy for Tolta? No, these tears did not look joyful in the slightest, with her shoulders heaving with every elongated sob she made. After a bout of tears, which streaked his mother’s face, Tolta carefully asked what was wrong. His mother seemed to have an internal conflict, of which there was no winning side. After a sigh, and a few more tears came rolling down her cheeks, she told him what he was never meant to know. His sister died when he was only 14 years old... Tolta ran out of the room, dashing into his room, grabbing every single piece of equipment he owned and shoving it all into his bag. He picked up everything he deemed of use, and which he could see through his vision clouded with salty water dwelling in his eyes. After he threw his bag over his shoulder, he clattered out of his room and raced for the door. He passed by his father and didn't flinch whatsoever, but, he took one last look at the door to his sister’s room, through his blurred vision. He crashed out of the house, his mind roaring with the word 'lie', plaguing him like a disease. He didn't stop running until the tears stopped flowing. He found himself claiming his new home in a small cavern he had rushed into. He stayed there, mulling over events, bursting into tears every now and then while thinking about his situation. He set up what he believed to be adequate living conditions, after a period of time where he practically denied himself every human necessity. He also set up his alchemical equipment, after which he painfully screamed, at the top of his lungs, that he would never let anyone die again. He would save them, no matter what, he would save them from death itself. Tolta spent 4 years of his life, devoid of interaction with another human. He adapted to his surroundings, growing up into adulthood with nature, self-teaching himself his own medicinal methods. To do this, he often injured himself enough to test his medicines. He was brave enough to even risk breaking his limbs, and then withstanding the pain for long enough to apply his painkiller. He hadn't had any confidence in his medicines at the time, he was only confident that his life was meant for this; he was destined to do this. He had been subconsciously training himself for all of his life, practicing by himself, for the benefit of everyone else. Throughout this training, Tolta did have second thoughts, which he often dismissed quickly. He kept on deciding for a point in time to move out of his cavern, in which he paid careful attention to himself, as well as his knowledge. He kept himself clean, and practiced human interaction, albeit with an inanimate object or a rabbit that would wander in, attracted to some of the scents radiating from the cavern, from the melancholy of potions that were hidden inside. After 4 years, when Tolta was around 22 (He thought, he couldn't keep track of time too well apart from tallying the days) he finally decided to stop this. He packed away his equipment into a bag he was forced to patch up badly with whatever he could find. Before leaving, he got out a vial from his bag; the first ever vial he was ever given. Tolta filled this with the water he had been drinking from a nearby spring. Tolta then took out a small rock that he had used for cutting up various ingredients, and began to etch onto the stone wall in the cavern. After finishing, he placed the vial beneath the etching and turned his back to leave. He walked away from his past, shedding a single tear as he left a special drink to the person he cared for, his sister. Now, Tolta seems to roam around in the town he was brought up in. He found his house again, but, he found it to be entirely empty. His parents were gone. His sister was gone for good, her existence being a lie to Tolta in his later years. He salvaged some materials from the house and some other things, such as a knife, and packed them away, to begin his long awaited travel to his future. Tolta still has no dedicated home, but, his life has improved after coming out of the cavern. Now, his biggest hopes are to help those that surround him, and to turn himself into a human being who can further improve life for himself, but, especially the ones that might finally deem Tolta as a friend. At 24 years of age, Tolta has slumped into what seems to be a mediocre decision; joining the demons. His past has left conflicts in his head, and he felt like nothing would remove those internal conflicts, and so to attempt to cleanse himself forcibly, instead of confessing he wanted nothing more than to forcible take hold of the cruel world he was forced into.